


The Sleepover

by Kyle1219



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Abuse, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Light description of injury, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, a bit of makeout? idk, but shu helps him, child use, i'm super bad at tagging and warnings sorry, kokichi's parents suckkk, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle1219/pseuds/Kyle1219
Summary: all Shuichi wanted was to stay in bed alone all weekend.Kaede wouldn't let that happen
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, anyone other that saiouma are background
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at warnings but if you get triggered by any kind of child abuse, self harm or anything like that, don't read.
> 
> if you are ok with any of those, i hope you enjoy

Shuichi knew his weekend was going to completely flip when he answered his phone to Kaede screaming at him to pack a bag with enough stuff for the weekend, get into sleeping clothes and rush to Miu's place.

"wha why?!" the bluenette questioned wanting nothing more than to stay alone in bed all weekend, maybe even go out and get a coffee if he was feeling brave enough.

"Becauseee," she said "the entire class is here, that means Ouma-kun as well," she said the last part in a teasing voice. Saihara blushed and sighed, he regrets telling his best friend about his crush...

"fineeeee" he grumbled "yayyy see ya," the pianist said before ending the call.

Saihara sighed, why did he have to befriend the biggest extrovert known to mankind?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The detective stood at the inventor's doorstep wearing a black shirt and gray sweatpants, a bag slung onto his shoulder (he wanted to bring a sleeping bag, but Kaede told him Miu had enough beds for each of them. That saying if the couples like Maki and Kaito or Miu and Kaede share)

He rang the doorbell and waited until it flew open with Miu standing behind it "Good to know Kaede finally got your emo ass to come!" she yelled opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Miu I already told you I’m not-you know what where should I put my bag?" he asked once the door closed behind him "second-floor third door on your left, you came late so..." a devilish smirk appeared on her face, one that made Shuichi extra anxious "S-so what?"

"You're sharing with the twink!" "W-wait w-what?!"

"Ah relax" she swatted at him dismissively “it's a big enough bed for the two of you to sleep on either side. plus, the room is soundproof"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" "oh you know..."

"Wha-" "sidekick!"

an arm wrapped around Shuichi's shoulder "good to see ya!" "h-hey Kaito" Saihara smiled as he saw Kadede "Shuichi!" Kaede called happily

"h-hey, I'll put my bag down in the room I'm staying in and be right back"

"oh right..." Kaede snickered while Kaito and Miu smirked beside her "Your room..." it was then it clicked for Shuichi "it was your idea wasn't it?" he deadpanned "Wha?! nooo" Kaede sweated nervously

"it's just that there weren't enough bedssss" Kaito and Miu snickered from behind her "and you two were in on it weren't you?" he fake glared at Kaito and Miu

"scatter!" Kaito yelled as the three ran into the living room. Shuichi chuckled, adjusted his bag, and left towards the room upstairs.

On his way to the room, Shuichi found himself drowning in his thoughts.

_ 'sharing a bed with Ouma-kun huh? I remember one time he fell asleep on the way home from a field trip, he looked so cute. I can only imagine what it would be like to cuddle with him or...nononono Shuichi no!' _

His mind stopped screaming at him the moment he reached the room Miu described to him. He opened it to be met with a medium-sized room with a large bed, a simple desk, and a small door leading to what seemed to be a bathroom.

Looking back at the bed he saw a large purple bag littered with small pins and doodles as well as a large pride flag painted onto the front pocket.  _ 'definitely Ouma-Kun's bag' _ Saihara thought with a smile as he placed his black bag beside Ouma's.

Walking into the living room Shuichi found it in complete chaos, Kaito was screaming his head off as he lost in UNO against Rantaro, Kiibo, Kaede, and Maki, Angie was dancing beside them singing something about how Kaito lost because he didn't believe enough in Atua. Kirumi was in the kitchen scolding Miu about how she tried to add some sort of serum to the food, Miu was whining while Gonta just looked at them confused. Ryoma and Korekiyo were just on the couch watching something on the tennis player's phone and Tenko and Himiko were just cuddling on the couch just trying to stay away from the chaos.

"oh, Saihara-kun" Shuichi turned to see Tsumugi on the couch behind Ouma, she seemed to be doing his hair? since when did Ouma let anyone get close to his hair?

The leader's purple hair was being pulled back into a ponytail by the cosplayer, what didn't get into the ponytail was clipped to the sides of Ouma's head by three pastel-colored hairclips on each side.

He was currently laughing at Kaito for loosing yet once he heard Tsumugi calling the detective’s name he turned to look at Shuichi with a smile.

"Saihara-chan!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. The detective found himself unable to respond as he looked at Ouma. The small leader was wearing a long white turtle neck along with gray long Sweatpants, the small hair clips, and the fact that his hair was pulled back didn't help.

finally, being able to speak again, Shuichi muttered a small 'hey' as he sat beside the two. "took you long enough" Kokichi laughed "yeah" Shuichi chuckled "it took Kaede a couple of tries to get me here"

"yeah well better you be here than alone in your room listening to your emo music like the emo you are" Ouma smirked, “h-how many t-times do I h-have to t-tell you guys I a-am not- “

"yo virgins!" Miu yelled cutting the detective off "Kirumi, Ryoma and Gonta went to make dinner, until it's ready we are playing truth or dare. So everyone sit in a fucking circle!"

Saihara sighed and looked around to see Ouma smirk a smirk that could and would scare the devil himself.

"the bitch just got them to make dinner so she could do her weird and dirty dares without any of Kirumi's scolding or threats of running Gonta's innocents" "t-that's not t-true" Miu moaned "j-just, sit in a circle you little abortion!"

"Oki Doki," he said before jumping to his feet and skipping to the circle everyone has now organized.

Shuichi found himself sat beside Kaito and Kaede who smirked widely 'oh god' "Kaede...what are you planning?" "oh nothing..." yet her smirk only grew. Shuichi was dead.

After playing for around half an hour with nothing major happening (well nothing except Kaito being dared to dance the chicken dance outside on the street, Rantaro dared to eat a whole tablespoon of grounded coffee and Miu and Kaede dared to play seven minutes in heaven. of course, they took much longer than seven minutes...),

Shuichi began to let his guard down "hey Saihara-kun, truth or dare?" big mistake.

"w-wha?" he looked back at Amami who just smiled and repeated himself "truth or dare?"

"oh uh, da-" he saw Kaede’s smile widen "truth" he decided to play safe.

"I've been wondering this for a while, and it's totally ok if you don't want to tell us, I can change a question, but what is your sexuality?" he could swear he saw Ouma perk up at that "Shuichi? it's fine if you don't want to answer" Kaito said reminding Shuichi he had to answer "o-oh right. I-I’m bisexual"

again he could swear he saw a small glint light up in Ouma''s purple eyes.

"Saihara?" "hm?" "it's your turn to ask" "oh sorry. Ouma-kun, truth, or dare?"

A small look of surprise appeared on Ouma's face yet it quickly morphed into his usual smile "truth, ill only tell the truth for my beloved Saihara-chan" he exclaimed placing his hands behind his head.

Shuichi knew something he wanted to ask the leader for a long time 'he did promise to tell the truth...and he could always lie if he doesn't want to answer it...screw it'

"why is your neck always covered?"

Ouma's face became pale and his eyes widened. he looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"that...is actually a good point," Kaede said in a surprised tone "I don't think I've ever seen you without a scarf or a turtleneck to cover it"

"w-well i-i" he began stuttering, maybe asking him like this was a mistake?

"excuse me? sorry for the interruption" 'saved by the mother' Kokichi thought to himself once Kirumi entered the living room "dinner is ready"

"oh, goodie-goodie" the leader exclaimed as to his feet happy to be able to make an excuse to escape the question "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," he said before running to the large dining room Miu owned.

Slowly one by one the class filled the dining room as they all sat beside the long table in the center. Once everyone was sat, Kirumi began taking out the food, and the class dug in.

While eating, Shuichi's eyes landed on Ouma, why did he always wear something to cover his neck? and why did he look so scared when asked about it?

"take a picture Saihara-chan it'll last longer" Ouma sniggered at him from across the table "e-eh? I w-wasn't staring" Shuichi blushed "nishishi sure you weren't..."

"listen up everyone" Kaede stood up in her seat “were planning to watch a movie after dinner, anyone has any requests?" "fifty sha-" "excluding Miu"

The group ended up watching finding dory. (as requested by Gonta)

As the movie played, Saihara found himself once again looking at the small leader sat beside him, his violet eyes kept fluttering shut before he shot back open. it was clear the boy was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Ouma-kun?" the leader gave him a hum in a respond "do you want me to take you to bed?"

"silly Saihara-chan at least...buy me *yawn* dinner first..." "t-that's not w-what I-" Shuichi cut himse3llf off as he felt a weight on his shoulder and a small mop of purple hair tickled his cheek.

"I'll take you to bed when the movie ends" he whispered placing a soft kiss on the leader's temple.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The credits rolled by while the group began making their way each to their own room (or technically the room assigned to them by Miu)

Shuichi was about to close the door to his room, the sleeping leader still in his arms, when Miu walked by and whispered "the room is soundproof" quickly "g-good night M-Miu" he blushed and closed the door.

after laying the small boy down and making sure he was comfortable, Shuichi lay down on the other side of the large bed, being extra careful not to lay too close to Ouma.

once the two of them were covered by the big blanket, Saihara turned onto his side to look at Ouma, he looked kind of cute when asleep.

who was he kidding, Ouma was downright adorable.

closing his eyes, the detective allowed Kokichi's soft breathing lull him to sleep.

Shuichi was knocked awake by something kicking his leg. He sat bolt right looking for the culprit of his interruption...he did not expect to see what he saw...

Kokichi was beside him, much closer then he remembers. he was shaking and whimpering his eyes shut tight as he shifted around

_ 'is he...is he having a nightmare?' _

"please" he whimpered "please no, not again, no no no stop! it hurts please..." his whispers have gotten louder and louder "I know I know you paying them extra but, please" 'are those tears running down his face?'

"It hurts so much please stop!" the painful scream that came out of Ouma's mouth instantly shook Saihara out of his gaze, he quickly shook Ouma's shoulder.

"kokichi? h-hey wake up!" the small boy gasped as his eyes snapped open, yet the moment he felt the hand on his shoulder he shoved it away as he sat up in bed

"stop" he sobbed "go away, please" he was looking down at sheets, tears running faster "Ouma, it's alright"

"S-Saihara?" "that's me" the bluenette tried to say in a calming voice.

"Sai-Saihara" he whispered as more tears slid out "p-please, I can't take it anymore" all the air was knocked out of Saihara as Ouma flung himself into his chest, burying his head deep into his shirt.

"c-can't take what? Ouma" he whispered his name, his hand going up to run through silky purple eyes as the detective tried his best to ignore his blush.

"m-my-" Kokichi instantly stopped himself, his hand flying up to his mouth. 

"Kokichi" he whispered feeling the smaller twitch in his arms "it's alright, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to force you, but whatever that was, it seemed bad. I want to help you, so please, talk to me" Koichi held him tighter as he sobbed into the detective's shirt.

"I...i-i keep dreaming a-about them... I…c-can't take it a-anymore...they h-hurt...they h-hurt so m-much Shumai...they...t-they hurt me...it...it hurts when t-they touch me... I don't want the hands to touch me anymore!"

Shuichi simply held the boy tightly as he continued to sob "I don't fucking c-care about the m-money! why can't it just stop! why can't they just treat me like their kid!? and not some fucking slut!" the pieces slowly connected for the detective.

"thinking about it..." Kokichi chuckled bitterly "I never really told anyone about it or reached out for help...maybe I really am just a slut"

"Kokichi Ouma you are NOT a slut," Shuichi said firmly. instead of replying Ouma looked down "Saihara, you ask why I hide my neck?" not even waiting for the others reply, Ouma began tugging off the white turtle neck "Ouma no it's ok-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as the white garment was dropped to the side.

he couldn't control the way his jaw dropped open. Kokichi was incredibly thin, you could almost see his ribs poking out of his skin. Dark purple bruises littered his neck and chest along with bite marks that looked like they were a second from bleeding, his neck was covered with scars that made that one time Maki chocked him look like a joke, burns that looked like they were made by cigarettes could be spotted everywhere on his chest, his wrists were full of cuts and the detective had a sneaking suspicion those were the only thing Kokichi has done to himself.

"tell me Shuichi," Ouma said turning around and Saihara couldn't stop himself from gasping. The leader's back looked almost the same as his chest, except for those long deep and thin scars. 'whip scars...'

"d-does this body not l-look like one of a s-slut?" he whispers, shoulders trembling and voice cracking "a stupid, dirty, useless ugly slut?!" his nails were digging into his wrists.

"you are nothing of those" Shuichi whispers warping his arms around Kokichi's waist pulling him into his lap. "you are beautiful, smart, and strong, you are SO strong Kokichi" he continued as he slowly rocked them from side to side.

"liar!" Ouma yelled as he tried to get out of Saihara's grip, but that only made the detective hug him tighter "I swear upon my life I am not lying"

"yes you are" Kokichi's sobs became louder "look at me Shuichi, I'm covered with marks left by people I don't even know! I look so ugly-"

"Kokichi shut the fuck up" Shuichi could hear Ouma's breath hitch and felt his shoulders tense up "you are the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on" Saihara whispered before kissing the back of Ouma's neck softly. Ignoring Ouma's soft gasp, he continued to pep his neck making sure to be as gentle as possible. his soft finger began tracing the whip scars on the leader's back.

"S-Saihara?" Shuichi quickly withdrew "i-i'm so sorry I d-didn't ask o-oh god i-" "Shuichi" Ouma's soft voice cut the detectives rambling "it's alright" he whispered

"alright?! I didn't ask for permission! I was just as horrible as those g-guys-" "No!" Kokichi turned around so he faced the detective "Shuichi listen to me" he whispered "with my Parent's...clients, it's...painful if you haven't got that. They don't care about how I feel about anything they do, and they do a lot. but you? you made me feel so different and you barely did anything. Shuichi that was the gentlest anyone has ever treated me. so don't say you were like those guys, you are so different. and..." Kokichi's blush increased "as long as it's you...I honestly don't mind if you do it again..."

"a-are you s-sure?" the detective blushed "I am" he whispered placing his hand on Shuichi's cheek. With the purplenet's worm smile remaining Shuichi warped his arms around his hips after getting a small nod from the leader Shuichi pulled him closer.

"Kokichi" Shuichi whispered once they were inches apart "I-" the sound of a phone ringing pierced the air making the two back up a little and star at Kokichi's phone that was laid on the desk.

"sorry Shumai" Kokichi giggled enjoying the small groan Shuichi made once he climbed off his lap.

Kokichi's smile remained until he saw the caller ID, his face palled and he answered the phone.

"m-mom?"

"Kokichi where the fuck are you?!" the women's voice was so loud Shuichi could easily hear her "I-I'm, at a f-friend’s house, r-remember? I gave t-the other guy extra time a-and you promised m-me I could g-go" Shuichi felt disgusted.

"well get back here *hic* now. someone is here to see you~" 'she sounds drunk'

"m-mom I-" "no questions! Dave here is willing to pay extra for you~"

Kokichi flinched at the mention of the name, it wasn't hard to miss the way his hand flew up to the whip scars on his back. That was enough for Shuichi, he grabbed the phone from Ouma and held it up to his ear "Kokichi will be staying here for the rest of the weekend and after that, he'll stay with me. I recommend you not to look for him otherwise I’ll have to get the police involved"

"and who might *hic* you be?" "I'm a friend of Kokichi's, the way you treat him is horrible and I sure hope that taking him from you will make you realize that"

"ahh take the twink" a male voice, also drunk, was heard "we only kept him for the extra money. I just hope that he knows that if he'll show his ugly face here again I will take a leaf out of Dave's book" Shuichi immediately disconnected.

he sighed as he handed the phone back to the now shaking male. "I'm so sorry Kokichi" he shook his head "you can stay at my place after the weekend. I-if you w-want to that is... do you have enough clothes with you?" silence, Shuichi looked back at Kokichi who was still staring at his phone "Kokichi?"

"I don't...have to go back?" he said in a disbelieved tone. a warm smile made its way to Saihara's face "yes" he whispered pulling Ouma into an embrace "you're safe Kokichi"

Kokichi's hands crawled back to return Shuichi's embrace "thank you! thank you thank you thank you Shuichi!"

"anytime Kokichi" the detective chuckled as he held Ouma tighter.

Once they broke apart (both had a soft blushing dusting their cheeks) they just sat on the bed next to each other as Ouma slipped his white turtle neck back on "so...where are you going to stay?"

"I could always just stay with DICE, but since Shumai offered his place sooo boldly..."

"a-ah only I-if you want t-to" Shuichi quickly said scratching the back of his neck embarrassingly "I do" Ouma smiled at him and it never occurred to Shuichi how much Kokichi's eyes glowed like that.

the detective didn't even hesitate to connect the leader's lips with his own. It took Ouma a second to realize what was happening, but the moment he did realize it, he melted into the kiss, his arms hesitantly wrapped around the taller male's neck.

surprised, yet happy the boy was returning the kiss, Saihara wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled Ouma closer.

Neither of them knows how the simple kiss became a whole make-out session, yet by the time the two of them finally broke apart they were both blushing and panting.

"S-Shuichi" Ouma whispered "i-i'm sorry," Shuichi said still breathless "I don't know what came over me" Ouma just sighed and nuzzled his head into Saihara's chest "how many times do I have to tell you Shuichi Saihara? as long as it's you, and only you, I don't mind"

"I-" "now hush" Ouma pulled the two of them down to lie on the bed "I'm sleepy" he mutters snuggling into the detective's chest. Shuichi simply smiled and wrapped his arms around the leader, pulling him close and nuzzling his dark purple hair.

"good night Kokichi"

"nighty night Shumai"

there, in Shuichi's arms, Kokichi finally felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was pretty crappy sorry. i hope this was ok.
> 
> remember to drink water and have a good day :)


End file.
